There has been provided an environment-compliant image processor which can regulate a color to be displayed depending on an ambient light.
Such a conventional environment-compliant image processor is compliant with the environment, but not in consideration of use in the network environment.
For example, in a network conference between meeting rooms A and B, the same image data may provide images of different colors to the meeting rooms A and B, respectively.
Particularly, in a field requiring high-precision display of image such as an image processing field or a medical field, it is extremely important that the color of an image displayed at a certain location can be regulated to be identical with the color of another image displayed at a reference location or that the colors of images displayed at different locations can be unified into the same color.
A presentation will be degraded if the color of an image displayed at a certain location is different from those of images displayed at other different locations.